My Brother
by em38
Summary: What does Sirius really feel on the night of Voldemort’s fall? How does he react to James and Lily’s dead bodies? Please read and review! Flames welcome!


Summary: What does Sirius really feel on the night of Voldemort's fall? How does he react to James and Lily's dead bodies? Please read and review! Flames welcome!

A/N: Sirius is one of my favorite characters and I was missing my friends after school ended so I was in the mood to write a more depressing fic… Anyway, please, please, please review—even if it's with flames—to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Kudos to J.K. Rowling for writing something as amazing as _Harry Potter_…

My Brother

Black cloak whipping around in the frigid night air, his motorcycle skidded past the young beech tree planted in front of the house. The wrought-iron gates had been wrenched apart and the doors stood blasted open—letting the light flow out and wash into the blackened garden eerily. The Dark Mark was clearly visible through the haze of clouds—emitting a green glow above the house—marking it.

The man paused, looking wildly around with glazed eyes. "Not James," he croaked before leaving his motorbike and stumbling hurriedly into the house. "James, Lily, HARRY!" he yelled desperately. His only response was the muffled ticking of a clock and the mournful wail of the wind. The fire still burned quietly in the hearth and the tea kettle began whistling.

He rushed up the stairs, passing photos of a black-haired man and his red-headed wife; wedding pictures, pictures of the couple dancing in the snow, school pictures, pictures in the rain…and the baby. Her green eyes and his messy black hair and nose bundled into a tiny little ball of cute. The man stopped by the picture—looking longingly at the faces—before rushing on.

In his hurry he tripped—and then he saw him. Slumped against the wall beside the baby's bedroom door—blasted open. He involuntarily fell to his names. "James," he whispered, his voice raw. "Prongs…it's all my fault. No. Don't leave me. DON'T!" he screamed, clutching the man's body to his chest. "What about Lily? What about Harry? What about me?" A single tear trickled from eyes that had never dripped with water—not when disowned by his mother, not when told of the death of his brother. The glistening droplet of water fell onto the chest of his true friend. Brother. He looked away. "I'm sorry James."

Slowly turning away, he quietly made his way into the baby's room in trepidation. Tripping slightly over a vacant black cloak, he paused at her body. Her body. Strewn protectively by the crib. The baby's crib. Her green eyes were wide open. With trembling fingers he reached over and closed her eyelids. The emerald stars would never shine again. "I'm sorry Lils," he choked out before approaching the crib.

The baby lay whimpering, his fists curled into tiny balls, his green eyes wide open. Familiar eyes. As he approached the baby smiled, gurgling and kicking his feet. The man gently picked him up, cradling him. It's okay Harry. It's okay. You'll be alright. Uncle Sirius will protect you. You're safe." The baby smiled up at him trustingly, showing one baby tooth. Choking back tears, he said "I-I'm here Harry. I-I'll take care of you now."

He turned, still clutching the baby tightly to his body, and paused by the woman—shielding the baby's eyes. "I'll take care of him Lils…for you. Don't worry." As he walked out again, he paused by the man—his best friend. "Thanks for everything. You were a better…brother…than I could ever have hoped for…Harry's all that's left—for both of us. I promise I'll give him a good life. He'll have everything he wants… 'cept you and Lils...I'll do my best, Prongs, I really will." With that, he walked off, tears streaming silently, still gripping the baby carefully—tightly.

He stumbled down the stairs and through the living room, crashing into something as he tried to pass through the front door. " 'Ello. Must've made a mistake…oh, Sirius. You 'ave Harry? Good. Give 'im 'ere. It's Dumbledore's Orders." He backed away, clutching the baby tightly; "No. I promised James I'd take care of him." The giant drew nearer; "It's okay Sirius. I'll be careful. You'll see 'im soon enough." He clutched the baby tighter, his voice growing hoarse; "No. Harry's all I've got. I promised." The giant gently pushed his arms apart and took the baby." "Dumbledore's Orders." "NO! I PROMISED!" he sobbed, losing his composure. "Don't leave me with NOTHING!" he screamed. The giant patted him roughly on the back. "There there. It's all gonna work out somehow. Be a man in front of Harry. Dumbledore's the one who knows what's best, after all."

Hearing those words, he slowly stood up, taking deep breaths. He looked the giant in the eye. "Take it. Take the bike. Take everything. Anything. Anything to help Harry. Anything to make him happy." He looked around wildly. "Go Hagrid. GO! Harry's not safe here. Take care of him. I'll be back for him." With that, he roughly started the motorbike and thrust it at the giant, pausing to look at the baby; "Bye bye Harry. You'll be okay. Uncle Padfoot will only be gone for a bit. Uncle Sirius loves you." The giant smiled fondly. "You'll be alright Sirius? That's a good man." The giant mounted the bike, laying the baby softly in the sidecar. "Harry'll be alright. Dumbledore'll be sure to look afta' him." Then, the engine humming loudly, the giant kicked off. The man watched them go until they were hidden behind the cloud blanket.

Turning, he retched. Without bothering to wipe his mouth, he walked back to stand by the house; "I'm sorry James, I failed. It's all my fau-" and then, eyes suddenly filled with a crazed light, he froze. "Wormtail."


End file.
